


i love you just a little too much

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: The first time Rook had ever encountered Vil’s heat scent was on the skin of another man.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, jack/vil is like there but its not endgame so im not tagging it
Comments: 78
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from serial killer by lana del rey](https://youtu.be/nl2-rWScVJc)
> 
> i s2g all her songs were made for rookvil lol

The first time Rook had ever encountered Vil’s heat scent was on the skin of another man. Rook remembers that morning so clearly, the sweet floral fragrance surrounding Jack as he quietly closed the door to Vil’s room behind him, the tangled mess his hair had been, the bite-sized bruises peeking out over the collar of his shirt. It was the first time Rook had ever wanted to truly kill someone. 

Rook grit his teeth and forced his himself to smile at the other, bidding him a quick good morning as he made his way to Vil’s room. With shaking hands he opened the other’s door, not sure if he was prepared for the sight he was about to see. Vil was laid out on his bed, twisted in his white satin sheets, snoring softly, still dozing off. Rook took note of the sheets, ruined with cum and sweat staining them, looked at the bare skin of Vil’s slender neck, each bruise making his stomach twist in another knot. He felt like he was going to get sick. 

“It’s rude not to knock,” The omega teased, causing Rook to tear his eyes away from Vil’s chest, flushing at getting caught ogling the other. “Good morning, Rook.” 

“A-Ah. Good morning Vil,” Rook stuttered out, mind still caught on the other’s state of undress. He wasn’t used to seeing his Roi-de-Poison like this, it was like a scene plucked straight from Rook’s own dreams. The only difference was that Jack had caused this, Jack was the alpha that Vil choose to spend his heat with, that Rook was the intruder here. “I didn’t realize you had taken a heat partner.” 

Vil just hummed in response, turning on to his side, holding his head in the palm of his hand, blonde locks curling around his beautiful face messily. Vil stared at Rook for a moment, eyes searching for something, Rook wasn’t sure what, before shaking his head and sitting up. The sheets pooled around his waist, leaving his chest bare for Rook’s greedy gaze, focusing on the dark, finger-print sized bruises smudging his hips. Rook really could kill Jack for marking what wasn’t his. 

“I haven’t,” Vil replied around a small yawn, stretching his arms out behind him. “It was probably just a one-time thing. Pass me my rob, please.” 

Without a word Rook made his way over to Vil’s closet, plucking out the pale pink robe he knew the other preferred, before making his way back over to the bed, helping Vil slip into it. Up this close Rook could smell Jack’s repugnant wet-dog smell all over Vil, could see the individual bite marks Jack left behind, the indents of his teeth still painfully visible. It was a shameless mark of ownership Jack didn’t have the right to display, the blood flowing through Rook’s veins felt like they were on fire, burning him from the inside out, the anger he felt at that _animal_ was all consuming. 

Vil stood up once the robe was wrapped around his slender frame, tying the sash in a loose knot. He made his way across the bedroom to his ensuite bathroom, the light spilling in through the window illuminates Vil, the thin fabric of his robe turning almost translucent in the sunlight. Rook can see the shape of his body, the gentle curve of his hips, his narrow waist, the long length of his slender legs. Even in just a rob and messy bed-head, covered in another man’s marks, another man’s scent, Vil is still the most beautiful thing Rook has ever seen. 

“Draw my bath up for me, yes?” Vil asked, looking back at the alpha over his shoulder, gazing at Rook from beneath heavy lids, lips quirked into a coy smirk. 

“Bien sûr,” Rook sang out, quickly making his way over to the door, opening the door for Vil and getting started on the bath. “It would be my pleasure.” 

Vil sat on the toilet seat, content to watch Rook at work, listen to the hunter humming faintly under his breath. Rook picked out the soaps and oils he knew that Vil preferred without even having to ask, well attuned to Vil’s own preferences. And if he was heavy handed with scented products, desperate to cover up Jack’s rancid stench, that was his own little secret. 

When the bath was ready Rook helped Vil into the tub, holding his hand to steady his Queen as he stepped inside. He kept his eyes trained on Vil’s face, refusing to give the other’s bare body a cursory once over, fearful of how he would react if he had to witness first-hand Jack’s cum staining Vil’s skin, watch it trickle down the soft skin of the omega’s thigh. 

Once Vil was settled into the warm, bubbly water, Rook set to work rubbing a washcloth across the omega’s flawless skin, cleaning away the evidence of the previous night. Rook grips the nape of Vil’s neck, holding the omega in place, thumb stroking absentmindedly across the vulnerable skin, as he pours warm water over Vil’s head, missing the way the omega sighs and leans into the touch, thinks the flush on his skin is just from the heat of the bath. He massages the shampoo into Vil’s blonde locks, watching the lather form before rinsing it off and running the conditioner through his hair. 

“Wait here.” Rook says, standing up from his knees. He waits for Vil’s hum of response before he makes his way back to Vil’s bedroom, making quick work of stripping the filthy bed sheets and replacing them. Rook stars at the pile of dirty laundry on the floor, setting them on fire with a flick of his wand without a second thought, wanting to get rid of any remnants of Jack’s presence, opening the window, finally filtering the heavy smell of sex out of the room. 

He makes his way back to the bathroom, smiles at the sight of Vil resting his face against the rim of the tub, eyes closed. When Vil realizes Rook has returned to him he blinks his eyes open slowly, looking up at the hunter. Green meets purple and Vil smiles softly at the other, skin flushed oh so prettily. He’s all Rook has ever wanted. 

_And he’ll never be_ _mine._ Rook thinks, taking his spot behind Vil, where he belongs, happy to continue to pamper the omega that always seems just out of his reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is really self indulgent i just have a think for seeing rook get cucked???? and omegaverse???? and possible breeding kink in future chapters???
> 
> pls comment if u enjoy
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vil hated his heats, hated how desperate they made him, hated how out of control he felt during them, like his body wasn’t his own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. anyway i hope u guys enjoy!!!

Vil sat down at his vanity with a deep sigh, directing his eyes to the mirror for the first time today, finally taking in the damage Jack had done last night. His eyes traced over the abused skin of his neck, bruises marring his usually perfect skin. He brought a hand up and gently traced a particularly large bruise, flinching at the shock of pain the gentle touch brought, not expecting it. He could feel Rook’s gaze burning a hole into his back, eyes watching his every movement, the hunter’s usual pleasant sandalwood and leather scent is sour and unpleasant, everywhere in the air. Rook must be very angry if he doesn’t realize he’s projecting it all across the room, it’s the only thing Vil can smell. It’s not a smell Vil ever thought Rook would direct at him. 

Vil busies himself with arranging his creams and lotions, putting them in order of how he was going to apply them, feeling disconcerted. There’s an odd sense of tension to the air, Rook’s being uncharacteristically quiet, the silence in the room was suffocating. Vil feels out of control of the situation and he’s not used to it. For the first time since he’s met Rook all those years ago in the ceremony hall, Vil isn’t sure how to behave. 

“Anything to update me on,” Vil asked, pushing his hair back with a ribbon before reaching for his cleanser, starting the first step of his beauty routine. “While I was _preoccupied._ ” 

Rook doesn’t answer him straight away, humming under his breath for a few drawn out moments, before making his way over to Vil, standing behind him, holding a hand out, waiting for Vil to hand him his hairbrush. “Not really.” 

They stay like that for a while, Vil going through every step of his beauty routine meticulously, Rook brushing his hair the way Vil taught him to, watching his every move in the reflection of the mirror. Vil reaches for his tub of arnica gel, scooping a dollop of the gel and spreading it gently against his neck, whimpering softly at the back of throat from the pain, the skin around his scent gland that was already tender to touch was bitten raw and sore. 

Rook stops fussing with Vil’s hair, usual carefree smile gone from his face, glaring at Vil’s reflection. He’s letting his scent out at full force, flooding the room with his pheromones in waves, his control over his scent completely gone. Vil feels dizzy, feels like Rook’s scent is weighing him down, he feels like he can’t breathe, the hunter's sour scent dominating him, threatening to swallow him whole. Why is Rook so angry at him? 

He knew to some degree in the back of his mind that his omega status disgusted Rook. It only made sense, Rook always somehow, someway managed to make himself scarce whenever Vil was about to go into heat, as if he couldn’t bear to be reminded that Vil was an omega, that even just being near Vil was too much for him. It was one thing to have these suspicions but another to witness it first hand and have them all but confirmed. 

It’s why Vil had thrown himself at Jack during his preheat. His mind muddled with lust, he wasn’t thinking straight, distressed at the sudden absence of Rook, so used to having him always there, always next to him, not able to cope with being on his own for this heat anymore and Jack was there, forgetting about his heat and turning up to Vil’s door for their usual morning jog. It was so easy to entice the younger man, drag Jack into bed with him with his sweet scent and delicate kisses. 

Vil hated his heats, hated how desperate they made him, hated how out of control he felt during them, like his body wasn’t his own. Couldn’t stand how vulnerable his heat left him. He had always preferred to spend them alone, the thought of anyone seeing him so needy and insatiable, nothing but a common whore horrified him, that was until he met Rook. Rook was the only alpha he’d ever fantasized about sharing this part of him with, the only person he felt he could trust not to take advantage of him in his most vulnerable state. Rook was the only alpha it seemed, that couldn’t stand him during his heats. Preferring to frolic after those alphas he was so obsessed with hunting. 

It hurt. Vil hated to admit to himself how bad it _hurt_ , knowing that despite how hard he strived to be nothing less than perfect he could never compete with the alphas Rook was so besotted with, he nothing more than a _omega._ He was nothing but a whore begging to be fucked, by anyone it seems, if how quick and easy he fell into Jacks arms was anything to go by. Rook was right to be disgusted with him, he was disgusted with himself. 

Vil whimpers, a soft needy sound from the back of his throat, he doesn’t know if it's from the downward spiral of his own thoughts or Rook’s obvious distaste for him but he’s losing control of the situation and he needs to remedy this. Fast. Rook takes a step back from him, eyes wide with alarm, not expecting to hear the weak, pitiful sound from Vil. Rook releases a soothing scent, trying to placate the upset omega, but it’s too late for that. Rook’s made his feelings abundantly clear. 

Vil turns around to properly face Rook with his teeth bared, his heart racing against his ribcage so hard it almost hurts. “Get out.” He snarls out, glaring at Rook, cold eyes hiding the way he feels like he’s on the verge of a breakdown. “If you’re going to act like an _animal_ then get the fuck out, I don’t want you near me.” 

Rook is silent, standing still as a statue, staring down at Vil, not saying a word. Why isn’t he saying anything? Usually Vil can’t get the talkative alpha to shut up and this morning he hasn’t said more than five words, its leaving Vil feel on edge. The expression on Rook’s face is unreadable, half his feature cast in a shadow from his hat, the morning light shining through the windows catching on the thin, grim line his lips are set in. 

“If that’s what you want.” Rook finally whispers out, making his way out the room without another word. He tips his hat towards Vil when he reaches the door, muttering out a quiet “sorry” and then he’s gone, closing the door with a soft click behind him, leaving Vil all alone to stew in his own thoughts. Vil sits there for a few moments, staring at his reflection in the mirror, looking like the debauched harlot he clearly is. It doesn’t take long for Vil to bury his face in his hands, overwhelmed tears falling from his eyes. He feels cold. _You_ _deserve_ _to feel like this_ , his mind shouts out and he can’t disagree he does. 

The only person he wants to be with can’t stand him and Vil finally needs to accept this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u liked it pls dont be afraid to comment!!
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sound of quiet sniffles soon devolving into poorly contained hiccuped sobs made its way to the hunter's attentive ears. Rook stands there feeling numb, the pit of stomach drops like he’s falling from a cliff._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally added the miscommunication tag bc i realized thats literally all this fic is lol

Rook stood outside the closed door to Vil’s room with his head downcast, eyes trained on his boots reeling from what had just happened. How could he let himself lose control like that? He couldn’t believe he’d let himself spread his scent like that, like an alpha staking their claim, as if he had the right. Vil had made it abundantly clear he didn’t want Rook like that, Rook had thought he’d made his peace with that long ago and yet he still acted like one of those stereotypical alphas that his Roi-De-Poison always sneered at. No wonder he dismissed him in such an abrupt way, Rook was sickened with his own twisted behavior in there. He deserved the reprimand. 

Rook stood there for a few moments, collecting his own thoughts when a muffled noise through the closed door caught his attention. Rook pressed his ear closer to the door, straining to hear what Vil was doing. The sound of quiet sniffles soon devolving into poorly contained hiccuped sobs made its way to the hunter's attentive ears. Rook stands there feeling numb, the pit of stomach drops like he’s falling from a cliff. He stares at the closed door in wide eyed disbelief. He made Vil cry. The one thing he never thought he, or anyone really, was capable of doing. Vil was such a fiercely independent omega, Rook always admired him for his strength, and there he was crying alone in his room, and it was all Rook’s fault. Rook caused this. Rook hurt Vil, pushed the omega to his breaking point with his own selfish posturing. 

He needed to fix this. _But_ _how,_ Rook pondered. Him comforting Vil himself was out of the question, he was the last person Vil wanted to see in that moment. The alpha couldn’t think of anyone else the omega was particularly close with. Epel was out of the question, knew that any time the younger omega spent with Vil was forced upon him. Cater maybe? But Rook wasn’t sure how close that friendship ran, if Vil wanted the other to see him in such a delicate state. That left only one other person. No, not person, _animal._

_Jack._

It made sense, of course Vil would want to be near the alpha he clearly wanted to take on as a mate. He knew Vil had said that it was a ‘one-time thing’ but Rook wasn’t stupid, he could read the hidden meaning of his queen's words. Ever since he had met Vil way back in first year the omega had refused to take an alpha, scoffed as if the idea was beneath him. _Not that I don’t_ _agree,_ Rook mused, none of the alphas that attended Night Raven College deserved Vil’s time, let alone his heat. 

_Not even me._

Rook shook his head, casting away his own self-depreciative thoughts as he turned away from the door and marched his way out of the Promfiore dormitory. This wasn’t about him. This was about Vil and dragging his alpha back to him, regardless of what Rook thought about that _animal._ It was obvious to him now that he thought about it, that Vil liked Jack. They were close, always spending their early mornings together, Vil was kinder to Jack than he was to most of the other students in the school, sharing secret smiles with the Savanaclaw student whenever they passed by each other. Vil had finally built up the courage to invite to invite the other alpha to share his heat with him, and what did Jack do? Abandon the omega the first chance he got. 

How dare that _filthy_ _animal?_ How dare he take his fill of Vil’s heat, serve himself and not stick around for the aftercare. Rook grit his teeth, grinding his teeth together, clenched fists shaking with barely contained rage. He felt the rage inside him grow with every step he took towards the other alpha, sniffing the air and following the faint traces of wet dog Jack had left behind, tracking down the other man. He was going to beat some sense into that beast and drag him back to Vil by his ears, he didn’t care if things were about to get violent, Jack deserved it. And if Rook was using this as an excuse to unleash his own angry, bitter jealousy that’s taken hostage of his heart since this morning, that was just going to be his own little secret. 

Rook made his way over to where Jack stood, in the schools garden, with those other first years he was always seen trailing around after, smirking at the way other students scurried out of his way, well aware that he stunk of an enraged alpha ready to bare his teeth. Rook felt utterly blindsided by his own rage, the all-consuming instinct to _kill_ the other alpha was too strong, to get rid of his only competition and claim Vil for his own was oh so tempting. The thought of returning to Vil, covered in Jacks blood, the adrenaline of victory rushing through his veins, biting away Jacks own marks to make way for his own, rutting into Vil’s tight heat, wrecking him, claiming him so thoroughly the omega would never dare to seek out another alpha again. 

Rook shook his head, struggling to clear the alluring thoughts from his head, the image of Vil spread out beneath him moaning so sweetly refusing to leave his mind's eye. He was out here for Vil and no matter how much it wounded his alpha pride to deliver another man to his Roi-De-Poison he could take it, he could handle whatever his inner-alpha perceived as a slight if it meant Vil could be happy. Even if that happiness was in the arms of another man. Rook would move both heaven and hell if it meant Vil got to be happy, even if it was at Rook’s expense. 

“Jack.” Rook growls out, not bothering with a greeting, ignoring the confused squawks of Jack’s little friends, they were insignificant to the hunter in this moment. “How dare you.” 

Jack looked down at Rook, brow pinched in confusion. “Huh?” He asked, taking a step back from Rook, distancing himself. “What are you even talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Rook hisses, stepping up closer to the other alpha, pressing an accusatory finger into his chest, digging his finger in hard enough he knew it had to hurt. “You abandoned Vil.” 

Jack flushes at the mention of Vil, crossing his arms, looking off to the side, clearly embarrassed. “Oh,” Jack muttered out. “He told me to leave, s’not like I’m gonna force myself somewhere I’m not wanted.” 

Rook barks out a disbelieving laugh, he couldn’t believe that Jack was so brazen to lie so obviously like this. He was absolutely shameless, nothing but a dirty mutt. But that was fine, Rook would be more than happy to teach the younger alpha a few lessons in decorum before dragging him back to Vil. 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Rook scoffed, raising his chin in a sign of alpha aggression, glaring down at Jack. He can see the other alpha tense at the gesture, jaw clenched tight and eyes narrowed dangerously. “You must think me a fool if you thought I’d listen to such a weak lie.” 

“Oi,” Jack grunts, his own alpha pheromones leaking out, fighting for dominance against Rook’s scent. “I’m not a fucking liar.” 

“Oh really?” Rook chuckles, voice devoid of any humor, sneering at Jack. “You look like one to me.” 

Jack bristles at the obvious insult, stalking forward, chest to chest with Rook, glaring down at him, face twisted in fury. Rook can hear voices around them, worried voices shouting, is well aware that they have a crowd watching them, but he doesn’t have the time to care about them, these people are inconsequential to Rook, they truly don't matter to him. All Rook can think about is Vil crying, all alone in his room. 

It’s with the sound of Vil’s muffled sobs ringing in his ears, tormenting him, does Rook swing the first punch, slamming his clenched fist against Jack’s sharp jaw, grinning madly at the loud smack that echoed around them. This was all for Vil, Rook reminded himself as the two alphas lost themselves in the frenzied fight, punching, kicking and biting at each other wildly. 

This was all for Vil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed this chapter and pls pls pls comment if u do!!!!!!!
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Was Rook jealous?_

Vil finished blending out the last of the concealer he applied on his neck, tilting his face from side to side to make sure he didn’t miss any spots. Satisfied with the coverage he started to powder his neck when excited shouts outside his door caught his attention. He rolled his eyes, turning back to his vanity, putting away the makeup he just used away. There was always something weird going on in Night Raven College lately and Vil didn’t care to find out what today’s drama was, he felt exhausted. 

A sudden loud banging on the door stole his attention yet again, making him turn towards the door with a glare. “What?” Vil hissed out, not one bit happy to be interrupted, and so suddenly at that. 

Two nervous looking first years opened his door but didn’t dare enter the room, standing just outside the door, peaking over the door frame. Good, at least they had some manners. The two boys stood there for a few seconds staring at each other having some sort of silent conversation with each other. 

“Well,” Vil snapped, the two younger students jumping at the sound of his voice, bringing their attention back to him, raising a finely arched brow, his patience already worn thin. “What is it?” 

“V-Vil-sama,” One of the boys squeaked out, the displeased glare on Vil’s face seemed to make him even more nervous. “T-There’s a fight outside.” 

Vil rolled his eyes, turning back to his desk, continuing clearing his makeup away. Was that it? That hardly warranted barreling into his room in such rush. “And?” The omega snorted, waving his hand at the two boys in clear dismissal. “A fight breaks out almost every day in this damn school, that’s hardly breaking news.” 

“N-No!” The other first year pipped up, Vil rose a brow at being spoke back to like this, didn’t he teach his underlings better manners than this? “Rook-senapi is fighting a first year from Savanaclaw!” 

_What?_

Vil feels his blood run cold at those words, turning back towards the other students, mind racing. It had to be Jack, there was no way it could be anyone else. Was Rook _jealous?_ No, that was ridiculous, dread racing through him, making him feel sick when he remembered Rook’s foul mood that morning. Rook wore his heart on his sleeve, gladly showing it off for all to see, if he was jealous he would’ve just said so. There was no way he was jealous, his anger at Vil from this morning had made that clear, so why pick a fight with Jack? 

Vil had heard of instances back at home when he was growing up, of alphas fighting each other if the others omega had somehow offended them. It was a ridiculous and antiquated tradition that belonged in the past but that didn’t stop headstrong alphas from still carrying it on. Vil didn’t think Rook was that type of alpha, but after this morning Vil was slowly starting to accept that maybe he didn’t know Rook as well as he thought he did. Maybe he was one for those disgusting traditions, and Jack being the only other alpha Vil was close with made him responsible for the omega? It was disgusting and Vil bristled at having his own agency taken from him like this. 

“Take me to them.” Vil ordered the two first years, standing up from his desk with a sigh. He felt sick with anxiety at the thought of confronting Rook so soon but someone had to knock some sense into the alpha, knowing fights like this always became bloody and violent. Vil rolled his eyes when the two younger boys saluted him and lead him outside to the school gardens, nervously chattering to Vil, filling him in on everything they’d heard, which wasn’t much. Rook had left his room maybe an hour ago, if he was being generous, and it seemed that he had immediately sought Jack out after Vil had dismissed him earlier. 

Vil felt dread lace through him the closer he got to the two fighting alphas, stomach twisting in worried knots, swallowing back the bile that trying to claw its way up his throat. He didn’t know why he was worried about Rook, whatever injury he potentially has from his fight with Jack was brought on by himself, he deserved them. But that still didn’t stop the sense of uneasiness he got at the thought of seeing Rook bloody and hurt because of him. 

Vil can hear Rook and Jack fighting before he can see them, the sounds of growls, grunts and curses echoing through the air, amplified by the whispered shouts of their spectators. Vil gags at the acrid scent of two heated alphas brawling permeating the air, the omega brings a handkerchief up to his nose, the stench making his head hurt, he felt both hot and cold at the same time. 

“Out of my way.” Vil barked out, feeling exhausted by all the warring scents around him, pressing his handkerchief closer to his nose. He was just fresh out of his heat, still feeling over-sensitive and vulnerable, being out like this was less than ideal but it was hardly his choice, the quicker this issue was dealt with the quicker he could burrow under his bedsheets and try block out the world around him. 

The two first years separated the crowd for him, Vil making his way through the space they created, nodding gratefully at the two younger boys. He’d have to remember to thank them properly later, despite the way they had crashed into Vil’s room earlier they meant well and good behavior always deserved to be rewarded. Vil got to the front of the crowd, ignoring the curious glances he got and felt the breath punched out of him at the sight before him. 

Rook and Jack were grappling in the middle of the crowd, the two alphas equally disheveled, covered in angry red scratch marks, welts and drying blood. Vil focused on Rook, taking in the mess his usually sleek blonde bob was in, hat a crumpled mess on the floor, a slow trail of blood oozing from his nose, making his face a bloody mess. Vil could see blood coating his teeth, a claw mark on his cheek, the bright red of it standing out in stark contrast to Rook’s pale skin. There was a wild look in his bright green eyes, the alpha clearly lost to the thrill of the fight. Jack was no worse for wear but Vil found his attention constantly being stolen by Rook. He had to stop this. 

“Rook.” Vil called out, feeling frustrated at the way the handkerchief over his nose had muffled his voice, his voice going completely unheard. He should’ve expected as much, it was hard to capture the attention of two alphas so enthralled in a fight, especially with so many other voices around him, fighting for their attention. It would be so much easier if he could just physically drag the two of them apart but he knew better than that. Alpha’s as frenzied as Rook and Jack were violent and would lash out at anything they perceived as a threat and that was a risk Vil wasn’t willing to take. 

He took the handkerchief away, taking in a deep breath, feeling lightheaded from the way the bitter, revolting stench of two alpha’s fighting hits him, hard, from this close to them the smell is so intense, it’s all around him, he can feel his skin break out into sweat, the hot and cold flushes getting worse. The quicker this was dealt with the quicker he could leave. “Rook.” Vil shouted out, angry voice loud and cutting through the crowd, silencing those around him. “Jack.” 

The two alphas though still hadn’t heard him, the fight getting more heated the longer it went on. Vil takes in another deep breath ready to raise his voice and shout louder when he suddenly feels a trickle of slick escape him and the realization hits like a sucker punch to the gut. _He’s going into_ _heat._ He feels so hot, skin flushed, panting for breath, the alpha scents all around just making his heat come on quicker. This can’t be happening, he thought his heat was finished, no it was definitely finished, Vil was sure of that. This must be some physiological response to the scent of two alphas close to him fighting. Biology could be so irritating sometimes. God, did he _hate_ being an omega sometimes. 

Vil can hear the two first years with him calling his name worriedly, they can smell his heat already. Vil feels weak, knees buckling underneath him, slumping to the ground, the two first years lowering him down slowly when they realized they couldn’t support the weight of his body. He can hear more worried shouts around him but his mind is too hazy to focus on them, attention still stuck on Rook who was so close yet so far from him. It always felt like that, Rook always stood proudly next to him all the time but he somehow always felt just out of his reach. 

“Rook.” Vil whimpered out, his heat burning him from the inside out. _“Rook.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys for all the kind comments so far and i hope u enjoy this chap too <3
> 
> my twit[twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It would be so easy Rook thinks, to mate Vil, right here, right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i went like off the wall with the italics in this chapter lol gomen they are my biggest weakness.

Rook’s head snapped to the side when Jack slammed his fist down against hit cheek, spitting out a mouthful of blood before reaching out for the other alphas shoulder and slamming their foreheads together, hard. He tackles Jack to the ground while he’s disorientated, shoves a knee against Jack’s rib, punching the air out of his lungs, hands locked around his thick neck in a vice grip, strangling the other alpha with all his strength. 

He grins down at Jack, taking joy in watching the other alpha choke beneath him, face turning an angry red. It doesn’t take long for Jack to find the strength to buck Rook off him, fisting the blonde’s hair in a brutal grip, giving a hard yank. They both crouch on the ground for only seconds before the two men are back on their feet, tearing at each other. 

It’s a dirty fight, neither alpha above punching below the belt, pulling whatever shameful maneuver they could to one-up the other. Rook had thrown his own pride as a hunter out the door when he had punched Jack for the first time, willing to do anything if it meant winning this fight. Failure was not an option, Vil deserved better. He was doing this for Vil. At least that’s what Rook is telling himself. 

Rook and Jack were circling each other, both men sizing the other up, each ready to strike out when the sickly-sweet scent of rotting lavender filled the air suddenly capturing both of the alphas attention. Rook had only smelt that scent once before, just this morning in fact, faintly clinging to Jack but it was a smell he could never forget, a scent he would treasure and savor for the rest of his life. Vil’s heat scent, but it was all wrong, it smelt like it was decaying, the typical smell of an omega in distress. But what was it doing here? 

Rook turned his head, instinctually following the unpleasant aroma when he felt his blood run cold at the sight in front of him. Vil was there at the front of the crowd, _when did he get here?_ But more importantly, _why was he in heat?_ The blonde was sprawled on the ground, cheeks flushed rosy red, eyes hazy, skin slick with sweat, surrounded by a group of worried first years, a Pomefiore student supporting him so he was sitting up right. Rook could see the alphas that had been dispersed throughout the crowd turning their heads in interest, could practically hear them sniff the air, tasting Vil’s scent. Rook let out a warning growl, what gave them the right to gawk at what was _his?_

“Rook.” Vil whimpered out in pain, lithe frame shaking as his heat took over his body, rendering him completely helpless. Rook didn’t even have to think, _didn’t have time to think,_ body moving on it’s own, making his way towards Vil in quick strides, ignoring the frightened protests and grabbed hold of Vil, dragging the omega into his lap. 

_Mine,_ his mind screamed out. 

Vil sat on his lap, straddling his hips, both knees planted on each side of his muscular thighs. The blonde buries his face in the crook of Rook’s shoulder, taking in gulping breaths, instantly relaxing at the alphas sandalwood aroma, his scent losing its bitter tang as he relaxes against Rook’s body, parting his thighs even more, arching his chest so they are as close as possible. Rook presses a chaste kiss to the soft skin of Vil’s long pale neck, running his nose along the blonde's scent gland, inhaling the omegas sweet lavender perfume, making sure the bitter scent that was marring it earlier is truly gone. 

_It would be so easy_ Rook thinks, _to mate Vil, right here, right_ _now._ The blonde lies limp in his arms, Rook’s sure he’s so out of it he’d let him do anything he wanted to in that moment. And God, does Rook want to mark Vil _so_ _bad._ It would be so easy sink his teeth deep into Vil’s scent gland, claim him so thoroughly, bond with him, so nothing or no one could ever tear them apart. _I can’t_ _though,_ his mind whispers out to him, clinging on to his lucid thoughts. It wouldn’t be right, Vil despite how he’s clinging to him now doesn’t want him like that, the Roi-De-Poison deserved better than to be claimed in a muddy field in front of a group of strangers. 

On impulse Rook bites down against the bare skin of his own forearm, sharp canines easily breaking the thin skin, his own blood bursting like a damn into his mouth, running down his chin and the skin of his arm, droplets of blood dripping onto the muddy grass beneath them. He latches on, ignoring his own pain and discomfort, determined to not let go till he saw that Vil was safe. It was the only thing he could think to do to keep his own alpha instinct in check, to make sure he wouldn't mate with the blonde, despite how much he wanted to, dreamed of doing it and to ward off the crowd, such an act of alpha aggression would have most running away. 

Rook drags his eyes away from Vil, trying to ignore the way the blonde is rutting so desperately against his thigh, it’s like he was trying to torture the hunter, to see that most of the crowd had dispersed, only the first years remained. Rook growled out when he seen that Jack was still there, standing at the edge of the group, slowly inching his way closer. 

“Rook,” Epel called out, voice shaking, raising both his arms in a placating gesture, showing that he wasn’t a threat. “We don’t want to hurt Vil, we just want to make sure he’s safe.” 

Rook just growled out again, why wouldn’t Vil be safe with him? The hunter looks down, shaking his shoulder so that Vil looks up at him, getting lost in those soft, hazy lilac eyes. The two third years stay like that gazing into each other's eyes, Vil’s head pillowed on his broad shoulder. No matter how many times he looks at Vil he’s still taken back by how _beautiful_ he is. Vil’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated, tears clumping his thick lashes together, cheeks flushed the most attractive shade of pink he’s ever seen, plush lips parted as he continues to suck in greedy breaths of Rook’s scent, like he can’t get enough. 

Looking at Vil is the closest Rook has ever come to believing in God. 

Vil reaches out, cupping Rook’s free cheek with soft hands and the hunter can’t help but tilt his cheek towards the tender touch. Vil licks his lips before opening them, on the verge of saying something, when an irritating voice trills out, breaking the quiet moment, Rook looking up with a growl, digging his teeth in even deeper into his forearm. 

“What’s going on here?” Crowley demands, striding over with Crewel close at his heels. Rook doesn’t even get a chance to voice out his own displeasure at the arrival of the two teachers before he’s struck with a spell, vision quickly going black. 

He clings onto Vil, tucking the blonde's body in as close as he can, trying desperately to protect him with the last of his strength. The last thing Rook sees before he loses consciousness is Vil’s face, smiling faintly at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys enjoyed it!!! and thanks so much for all the comments they really make my day and are lowkey what's making me pump out the chapters so quick lol
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“If you think I look bad you should see the other guy.” Rook teased, a smug grin tugging at his lips, winking when he caught Vil’s eye._

Vil blearily blinks his eyes open with a groan, only realizing he had been asleep when he woke up. His eyes are only half way open before he squeezes them shut again, the light in the room too bright for his senses. His head is killing him, a constant throbbing ache, pressing right down against his eyes. He feels awful, a bone deep exhausting has taken over his entire body, he can barely find the strength to stay awake, he feels like he’s seconds away from falling back asleep. 

“You’re awake?” 

Vil’s eyes snap open, ignoring the pain shooting throughout his head, turning towards the direction the familiar voice came from. Rook is there, sitting next to him. He looks like a wreck, a deep angry red scratch mark on his cheek, a dark mottled bruise near his eye, his eye socket swollen and puffy. The rest of his face was covered is small cuts, dried blood at the corners of his mouth and some matted into his blonde locks. There’s a large bandage on his right forearm, Vil could see some blood oozing onto the wound dressing, it was still bleeding, it must’ve been a bad wound. 

“Wh-” Vil attempted to croak out, coughing on his own breath. His tongue felt so dry and heavy, scratching against the palate of his mouth like sandpaper. Rook was at his side almost immediately, wrapping his left arm under Vil, pulling him upright into a sitting position. If it was anyone else moving him around like they pleased, treating him like a doll Vil would have protested, but well Rook was Rook. Vil sat like that and tried not to flush, heart racing when Rook settled behind him, strong chest nestled against his back. 

“My, my, you must be parched,” Rook mused reaching for the glass that sat on the table and bringing it up to Vil’s mouth. Vil opened his dry lips and drank the water, Rook carefully holding the cup for him, tilting it perfectly so nothing spilt out or Vil choked. “There we go, drink as much as you need, Roi-De-Poison.” 

They stayed like that for a while, Vil just sipping on the cold water and Rook patiently holding the glass for him. Vil could feel himself relax into the loose embrace, Rook’s calming sandalwood and leather scent soothing his headache. Vil closed his eyes, content to just let Rook take care of him for the moment, involuntarily letting out a soft, satisfied purr from the back of his throat, Rook letting out a deep rumble from his chest in response. Vil let himself stop thinking for a moment, happy to pretend for even this one intimate moment that Rook was his mate, that he belonged nestled in these arms. 

Once Vil had his fill of the water he finally opened his eyes again, casting a curious glance around the room. They were in the infirmary which had Vil raising an eyebrow. He could understand that if it had been Rook lying in the bad, not him, given that he was the one that was clearly injured. Vil concentrated, tried to see how much he could remember. He remembers the fight, he remembers trying to get the two alphas to stop, he cringes when he remembers going into heat but after that his mind is blank. Vil shifts around, he’s definitely not in heat anymore so what happened? 

“Do you-” Vil begins, tilting his head back, looking over his shoulder to stare into Rook’s bright green eyes. “Do you know what happened? Out there?” 

A complicated look passed over Rook’s features before settling into his usual grin, taking a few moments to prepare his answer before responding. “The fight forced you to go into heat,” Rook murmurs softly, just loud enough for Vil to hear, arm unconsciously tightening around Vil’s waist at the memory. “One of the Heartslabyul first years told Crowley what happened and Crewel gave you a suppressant. They brought you to the infirmary because it was closest.” 

Vil flushed, furious at himself for his shameful behaviour, he’d always strived so hard to keep his secondary gender in place, didn’t want to be a slave to his own biology. Which is exactly what had happened. He felt sick at the thought that he’d gone into heat in front of Rook, that the alpha had seen him at his lowest. There was no coming back from this. 

Vil wishes he could be like the other omegas he’s seen at school. None of them seemed to struggle like he did. Fuck, Cater even seemed to enjoy being an omega, flaunting his scent around and baring his neck teasingly at other alphas with a coy tilt to his chin, winking when he caught their gaze. Vil could never be like that despite how much he wishes he was. Vil didn’t always hate his own omega status, growing up he had enjoyed the way others fawned over him, that had all changed when he met Rook though. How ironic that the only man he could ever find himself loving hated omegas. 

Vil couldn’t even begrudge Rook for his own preferences, it’s not like the alpha screamed it to the world. He had always been respectful and courteous to every omega he had ever interacted with, always so polite. Vil had only picked up the signs when he gradually began to notice the way Rook held his breath when Vil stood near him, the way his eyes danced around the room when he helped Vil get dressed, refusing to look at his body. The way it seemed it caused him physical pain to be near Vil. Maybe it wasn’t even omegas, because Rook spent plenty of time with Epel and had never seemed uncomfortable with him, maybe it was just Vil. Maybe Rook just couldn’t stand the sight of him. 

In another world, a one where he was born a beta and Rook remained an alpha, maybe their relationship still took this turn. Maybe Vil was destined to always ache for Rook like this, that Rook would just never find him lovable. Ever. Vil’s heart was always meant to feel like it was rotting away, dying in his own chest, this unrequited love killing him. 

“Did anything ha-” Vil asked, wanting to distract himself from his own thoughts, only for Rook to cut him off. 

“Nothing untoward happened to you.” Rook informed him, his voice has an edge to it, he’s probably angry that he’s been forced into the situation Vil muses. “I made sure of it.” 

Vil just hums, turning around in Rook’s arms so he can finally take a good look of his face up close. His wounds look even worse, if that was possible. He brings a hand up to loosely grasp Rook’s chin, feels his heart crack at the way Rook closes his eyes at his touch, clearly disgusted. Vil turns his head from side to side, inspecting all the damage. 

“If you think I look bad you should see the other guy.” Rook teased, a smug grin tugging at his lips, winking when he caught Vil’s eye. 

Vil shook his head, letting out an amused little huff of breath. Usually he found this typical alpha bravado annoying but with Rook it was so endearing. Everything Rook did was endearing to Vil. “Still,” Vil hummed, running his hands along Rook’s broad shoulders, taking his fill of the alpha while he could. “Such a shame to see your handsome face like this.” 

Rook laughs at that, shifting in his seat, pulling Vil in closer. The movement drags Vil’s attention to his right forearm, the bandages bloodier in the small time they’d been talking. He reaches out for his arm, holding the injured limb delicately in both his hands. “May I?” He asks, already peeling off the soaked dressing, not waiting for permission. Rook gives a shaky nod of his head anyway, watching Vil’s movements closely. 

Vil gasps when the bandage is completely off, not expecting the bloody mess in front of him. There’s a deep bite mark on his forearm, blood still oozing sluggishly from it. The skin is ruined, there’s no way this won’t scar, the wound too deep for a full recovery. He can’t believe Jack could do this, this wound so much more violent than the ones on Rook’s face, Vil skin crawls at the thought of the damage hidden beneath Rook’s dirty school uniform. 

“Jack did this?” Vil asked, casting an eye to the trolley near the bed, plucking some gauze and sterile water to clean the wound. 

Rook is silent for a moment, watching Vil work, cleaning the wound quicky and efficiently, used to tending to his own wounds whenever a mishap happened when he was mixing potions. “Jack didn’t do this,” Rook starts, refusing to lift his head to look at Vil’s face. “I did it to myself.” 

“What?” Vil asks, brows furrowed in confusion. He doesn’t understand, what would drive Rook to hurt himself like this? Especially during a fight, he can’t make sense of it. 

Rook licks his lip, other hand rubbing at the skin on the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. “I did it,” He starts, pausing to take a deep breath. “You went into heat and it was the only thing I thou-” 

Vil drops Rook’s arm like he’s been burned, blood rushing in his ears, not hearing the rest of what Rook’s saying. Of course, of course, it all makes sense now. Rook would rather mutilate his own arm than have to witness Vil in heat. It was so obvious now that Vil thought about it, Rook found him so undesirable he chose to ruin his arm for life than be near him. Vil can’t help but let out a bitter laugh, he knows he sound manic but he can’t bring himself to care. This has been the worst day of his life. 

“Of course.” Vil spits out, ignoring the tightness in his own throat, the way tears are burning his eyes, on the verge of spilling over, making him look even more pathetic in front of the hunter. It doesn’t matter, Rook has seen Vil at his best, his most perfect countless times and he didn’t find him desirable back then. There’s no point in keeping up these airs, there’s no hope in salvaging a romantic relationship with Rook, there never was. “Anything to distract you from how repellant you find me.” 

“What?” Rook wheezes out, voice frantic, he grabs Vil’s face, tilting his face up, trying desperately to get Vil to look at him. “What could make you say that?” 

Vil just shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut, ignoring the tears he can feel rolling down his cheeks. “It’s the truth, I’ve known it for a while now but choose to ignore it for the sake of our relationship.” Vil whispers, he can feel his heart crumble with each word that leaves his mouth, stomach twisting into anxious knots. This charade has been going on for too long, it’s time to put an end to this joke so Vil can finally move on, or at least pretend like he has. “You don’t have to pretend anymore, it’s okay. You find me disgusting, I’ve made my peace with this for a while now.” 

“Oh Vil,” Rook whispers out wetly, his voice sounds wrecked, wiping the tears from Vil’s face. The omega tries to pull himself away from Rook, pushing weakly at the alpha's chest, limbs still weak and exhausted from everything that’s happened this morning. He can’t stay here, he won’t listen to whatever lie Rook twists out, he knows the truth and that’s all that matters. 

Rook’s hold on him remains strong and steady, refusing to let the omega go. He waits for Vil to stop struggling against, pulling Vil in close, chest to chest, before whispering so softly against Vil’s ear, warm breath making the omega shiver. 

_"Je t’aime.”_

Vil’s flinches at those three little words, pulling back slightly to look up at Rook’s face with wide eyes. Rook holds his gaze with steady eyes, an unsure smile gracing his lips. The hunter slips his fingers through the silky length of Vil’s hair, coaxing him to tilt his face up. The pair slowly inch towards each other, both refusing to look away from the other. Vil feels like he’s in a trance. They’re so close now, Vil can feel the warmth of Rook’s breath against his mouth, making his lips tingle. Every breath he takes is a mouthful of the alpha’s heady scent. Vil parts his mouth, pink tongue darting out to wet his dry lips, trilling at the way the alphas eyes track the movement. 

“Je t’aime.” Rook whispers once more and then he’s pressing his mouth to Vil’s, kissing him finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also lmao usually i wait till i get at least 3 comments on a chap befour i start writing the next chapter but lmao what can i say i was really excited!!! 
> 
> my[twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re so beautiful.” Rook breathes out between kisses, frowning when Vil just ducks his head bashfully, as if he still didn’t believe Rook’s words. He’d just have to show Vil how beautiful he thought he was then._

_"You don’t have to pretend anymore.”_

Rook’s heart throbbed at those, beating so hard against his chest he was sure his ribs were about to cave in. He felt like he was about to hyperventilate. What was Vil even saying? How could things get so lost between them? How could Vil say these things about himself? Did he not realize Rook would do anything for him, _he’d die for_ _him,_ all Rook ever wanted was for Vil to be  happy. Somehow he ended up doing the opposite, his behavior had ended up hurting Vil more than he ever thought he could. The hunter watched with a sick feeling spreading in the pit of his stomach as more and more tears fell from Vil’s eyes. This was the second time today he’d made Vil cry.

_He had to fix this._

“Oh Vil,” Rook whispered out, voice wrecked, choking back his own frustrated tears. He reaches out, wiping away Vil’s tears but his actions seem futile, the tears just won’t stop, it’s like they’re never ending. He holds Vil close, ignores the way the omega thrashes in his arms, as if Rook’s touch alone is hurting him. It probably is but Rook can’t let go, _won’t let_ _go,_ not till Vil hears him out, knows how wrong he is. Rook can handle the rejection, he’s already accepted it long ago, he just can’t have Vil go around for just another second thinking he’s undesirable, thinking there’s something wrong with him.

Rook waits for Vil to stop struggling in his arms, taking in deep breaths, trying to find the courage to tell Vil his own feelings. He’s dreamed of this moment so many times, fantasizing so many different ways this would happen. Rook always liked to imagine it would be part of some romantic grand gesture, rose petals on the bed, the two of them sitting together by the candle light in the quiet calm of Vil or his bedroom, away from prying eyes, just the two of them. Not like this, not in a cold infirmary, Rook’s face throbbing in pain, body stiff from injuries he got in such a _stupid_ fight, Vil choking on his own tears, body  weak from a suppressant he was forced to take, coming down from a stress heat Rook had induced. Yet again Vil deserved better but Rook had fucked up another thing for him. 

_”Je_ _t’aime_ _.”_ Rook whispered into Vil’s ear, eyes clenched shut, not wanting to see the look of disgust that would surely come. Vil pulls back at that and Rook braces himself for the rejection but all he gets is wide-eyed look of disbelief. The omega looks confused, but not horrified like Rook assumed he’d be. Maybe he had to be  more clear with Vil, more direct. A small part inside of him though was hopeful, hopeful that this silence meant Vil felt the same way. Rook takes another shaky breath, and pulls Vil in closer to him, breathing in his lavender scent. Every time he breathes in that that floral  perfume he felt like he was being put under a spell, felt himself losing control of his own actions. Normally he’d fight this feeling, didn’t want his inner alpha to take charge, always afraid of what would happen but not today. Just once he let his own instincts take over, let his inner alpha take control. 

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion but all too fast at that same time. They were so close, their noses almost touching, breathing in each other’s breaths, just one tilt of his head and he’d be kissing Vil, it seemed so easy in that moment. With a shuddering breath Rook whispered one last “Je  t’aime ,” against the omegas mouth, mustered up the last bit of courage he had left, there was no coming back from this. The alpha took that final step and pressed his chapped lips against Vil’s soft mouth. 

They were kissing.

Finally.

It was only meant to be a chaste kiss, something soft and quick and then he’d pull back, but Vil’s lips are soft and yielding against his own, pressing back against his eagerly. A small soft moan spills out around their kiss and it’s like a damn inside Rook broke, all his own desires and wants he’s held back all these years come flooding out. His hands scramble to take hold of the back of Vil’s neck, holding him as close as possible, other arm winding around his slim waist tugging Vil to settle into his lap. Rook tilts his head up, neck strained to  met Vil’s desperate lips, the discomfort of the position quickly forgotten when Vil pokes a tentative tongue out to lap at Rook’s mouth like a kitten.

“You’re so beautiful.” Rook breathes out between kisses, frowning when Vil just ducks his head bashfully, as if he still didn’t believe Rook’s words. He’d just have to show Vil how beautiful he thought he was then.

Their mouths crash together again, open-mouthed and sloppy. Rook groans at the back of his throat, Vil tastes intoxicating, like nothing else in this whole world. Vil’s dazed in his arms, kissing back uncoordinatedly, moaning into his mouth, hips giving small desperate little jerks against Rook’s, his cock already half hard straining against his slacks. Rook slips his hand underneath Vil’s shirt, trailing his hands against the soft, dewy skin hidden beneath. Vil whines around his tongue at the touch, leaning into it, body so pliant against his. Vil feels so lovely in his arms and Rook can’t wait to _devour_ him. 

Vil pulls back with a desperate whine, chest heaving, taking in deep, panting breaths, lungs deprived of air for far too long. Rook takes the chance to trail wet kisses to the sweaty skin of Vil’s neck, frowning at the odd taste that settles in his mouth. He pulls back slightly, eyeing Vil’s neck intently, realizing the omega had slathered it in makeup to cover up the marks Jack left behind. Rook lets out a low, animalistic growl at the sight of the dark purple smudges peeking through. He’d just have to replace Jack’s marks with his, leave Vil so thoroughly claimed the other alpha would never cast his eyes in the  omega's direction again. 

Rook breathes against Vil’s neck, taking another deep inhale of the omegas scent, groaning at the heady note the floral scent has taken, Vil clearly turned on as much as he is before sinks his tongue into Vil’s neck nipping at the skin, licking away at the foundation till there’s nothing left. Vil cries out at the rough treatment of his neck, tilting his neck, bearing more of the vulnerable skin for Rook to feast on, completely trusting. Rook’s dick pulses in his jeans, hips rutting against Vil’s. He noses at Vil’s scent gland, the tender bundle of skin the only thing keeping Rook from bonding with  VIl , all he’d have to do-

“HEYYOOOO!!!” Grim sang with a shout, the door to the infirmary slammed open with a bang. “Rook!! Vil!!!  Wa \- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?” 

Vil jumped at the interruption, quickly sliding himself out of Rook’s lap, sitting down next to him on the bed with arms and legs crossed, the typical mask of disinterest he wore out in public on his face. Rook wasn’t fairing as well, his face felt like it was on fire, squirming in his seat, trying and failing to ignore the embarrassing way the crotch of his jeans was tented. 

“Doing what?” Vil asked icily, brow raised challengingly. The first years that were trailing behind Grim stood there awkwardly, all of them refusing to make eye contact with Rook or Vil, faces flushed, embarrassed to have walked in on such on an intimate moment. Rook looked at the group, noting that Jack was absent, good, but Epel wasn’t there either. 

“Um,” Grin whined, clearly out of his depth with the conversation. The prefect took over the conversation, asking how Rook and Vil were feeling, making sure they were alright. Rook and the prefect chatted amicably for a short while, nothing more than pleasant small-talk. 

“Is Jack okay?” Vil cut in, addressing the elephant in the room. Rook couldn’t control the low growl he let out at the mention of the other alphas name. Vil looked over at him, brow quirked. He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Rook’s mouth, fanning out his sweet scent, obviously trying to get Rook to relax. It worked, Rook pressing his own soft kiss to Vil’s mouth before he pulled away, ignoring the first years embarrassed  squawks , marveling at the pretty flush on Vil’s face, cheeks dusted a soft pink. 

“You didn’t know?” Grim shouted out in shock, everything he said was a shout to be honest, the monster clearly never taught what an inside voice was. He pointed one paw out in Rook’s direction before announcing angrily. “Rook shattered his jaw, he’s in the other infirmary getting his bones regrown.” 

Rook can’t help himself, he beams openly at the news, ridiculously pleased with himself. He did that, he was the undisputed champion of that fight, the best that pest could manage was to claw at Rook’s face like a baby. Now there would never be a doubt as to who was the superior alpha, Vil would never second guess the choice he made. 

“Your such an asshole,” Vil muttered quietly, just loud enough for Rook to hear, turning to face Vil, completely ignoring Grim, tuning out his shouts. “You don’t have to look so happy about it.”

“But I do.” Rook sang, snaking an arm around Vil’s waist, giving his hip a teasing squeeze, delighting in the way Vil’s breath hitches at the touch. “Now he knows not to touch what isn’t his.”

“Rook!” Vil objects, cheeks flaring a bright rosy red. The alpha didn’t realize how easy it was to get Vil flustered, he can’t wait to find out the extent of just how far that blush reaches, wonders all the different things he can do to Vil’s body to set his skin on fire. Vil doesn’t resist when Rook licks his way into his mouth, his words clearly more for show than anything else. 

“I’m your asshole.” The alpha whispers against Vil’s lips, ignoring the exaggerated gag noises Grim was making across the room, why was he even still here? Vil just rolls his eyes fondly, winding his arms around the back of Rook’s neck, fingers tangling with his hair, pulling him in closer.

“Shut up.” Vil murmurs, slipping his tongue into the alphas mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope u guys enjoy and btw the next chapter might not be for a few days bcim working a lot this week so i might not get a chance to write. im sorry for letting anyone down and hope u understand xoxoxo
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“My alpha.” Vil purred out, tugging Rook down onto the bed with him, biting into his hunters' mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im sosososososososo sorry this took so long. pwease forgive me :((((

It didn’t take long after that for Crewel to come charging into the infirmary, reprimanding the Pomefiore dorm leader and vice head for their ‘indecent behavior’ when he spotted Vil perched snuggly on Rook’s lap. After that the potions teacher had asked the other students to leave, stating he needed to do a check up on Vil. The first years had left quickly at that, throwing quick goodbyes over their shoulders, eager to check back in on Jack and more importantly, they’d had quite _enough_ of Rook glaring at them for just breathing the same air as Vil. 

Crewel fixed Rook with an unimpressed glare when it became apparent Rook didn’t intend on leaving anytime soon, sighing when the alpha just blinked at him, a possessive arm wrapped around Vil, hand like a brand on Vil’s waist. “You have to leave too.” Crewel informed Rook, massaging away the frown pinching his brows together. “I'm not arguing with you about this.” 

Vil could feel Rook tense around him, the alpha realizing this wasn’t a fight he could win through brute force. Vil frowned too, not wanting to be separated from the alpha for even one second, the omega felt safe with Rook, he didn’t like the idea of being alone with another alpha, even if it was Crewel so soon, not after everything that had happened. "It’s okay.” Vil interrupted, catching both alphas full attention, breaking up their petty stare down. “If it’s Rook, he gets to stay. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before anyway.” 

Vil ignored Crewel’s incredulous spluttering, well aware of the implication his words carried. If Crewel choose to interpret his words in a sexual way that was his own problem. After quickly regaining his composure the potions teacher breezed through the check-up, taking Vil’s temperature and other vitals, taking a vial of his blood to be tested, pointedly ignoring Rook’s growling. When Crewel gave Vil a clear bill of health and gave the go ahead to leave the infirmary Rook wasted no time in dragging Vil back to his room. 

That was how Vil found himself laying down on Rook’s bed, pressed against the wall with Rook on his side, holding his head up with his hand, effectively caging Vil in. Not that the omega minded, Rook really was the only person Vil felt completely safe with, ever since he had first met Rook back in first year he had always felt a gravitational pull towards the alpha, that had only got worse the closer they became. 

Vil took in a deep breath, relaxing as he inhaled Rook’s musky scent, it was so strong here in Rook’s bed, it was all around him, it covered the omega like a thick blanket. It was the most enticing thing Vil had ever smelt, the leather and sandalwood perfume was addictive which Vil knew was dangerous, but he couldn’t help himself. He had held himself back for so long and he was eager to take his fill of Rook, well aware that their time together was numbered, that Rook would wake up one day, see Vil for what he truly was and end this little fling between them. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Rook asked, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind Vil’s ear, stroking his cheek almost reverently. Vil leaned into the touch, meeting the alphas inquisitive gaze. 

Vil just hummed, turning onto his back, looking around the room. Despite being close with Rook he didn’t spend that much time in here, the couple both preferring to their spend time in the omegas room. It was a lot more simplistic than Vil’s room, the only other furniture was a study desk and a wardrobe, Rook’s hunting supplies scattered about on his desk and hanging off of wall hooks. It was clean as well to Vil’s surprise, he’d always imagine the room to be a mess but he was glad to be proved wrong. The only thing that was bothering Vil was how the wallpaper above him was peeling off, a simple spell would sort the problem. He couldn’t understand why Rook would leave it that way since it was clear he looked after the rest of his room. 

“Just admiring the wallpaper,” Vil teased, nodding his head towards where the wallpaper was peeling. “Very shabby chic.” 

Rook followed the direction Vil was gesturing towards, eyes widening and sitting upright when he realized what the omega was talking about. “Ah yes.” Rook agreed, forcing a nervous laugh which had Vil narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The alpha was clearly trying to hide something. “Well care for any refreshments? Tea perhaps?” 

Vil frowned at the un-subtle change of conversation, he had only pointed out the wallpaper to tease the alpha but now his interest was completely piqued. What was the alpha hiding? Watching the way Rook was shifting in his spot he was clearly nervous about whatever he was hiding, he didn’t want Vil to know. “Tea sounds nice.” Vil agreed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to pry the answer from Rook. He’d unearth whatever lurid secret the alpha was hiding from him. 

“Un moment, s’il te plaît.” Rook sang, stepping out his door and closing it behind him, leaving Vil completely alone in his room. Vil waited a few moments making sure the alpha was definitely gone before standing up at the head of the bed, glaring at the wallpaper. Looking at the wall closer it was clear the wallpaper was covering something up, that Rook was hiding something. Vil gave an experimental tug at the corner of the wallpaper that was already peeling off, gasping in surprised when the whole thing came falling down. He definitely wouldn’t have enough time to fix this by the time Rook came back. Before he could worry over the mess he made what was hidden beneath the wallpaper finally caught his attention. 

It was photos. Rook was hiding photos he had clearly taken. But they weren’t just any photos. 

They were photos of Vil. 

Only Vil. 

Vil stood there in shock, staring at all the photos Rook had taken off him without Vil even realizing. He did a quick scan of the wall, noting that some of the photos had went all the way back to first year. Vil is surprised to find he isn’t horrified or disgusted the way he knows he should be. Behavior like this is extremely worrying and if it were anyone else Vil would not hesitate to seek out the authorities, but if Rook did this it was _different._

Thinking about the alpha stalking him silently through the school halls, going unnoticed by all around him, always watching Vil. No wonder Vil always felt safe around the alpha, he was his own perverse guardian angel. Did he peel away the wallpaper every night, only able to fall asleep looking up at Vil? Did Rook touch himself looking at these photos? Vil can’t help the throb of arousal in his belly, the possessiveness, the desire so clearly on display before him was the worst kind of aphrodisiac. Any doubt that was still lingering at the back of his mind disappeared instantly. No one spent three years stalking someone like this if they didn’t truly mean it. 

No one mutilated their own arm so no one else would touch Vil. 

No one had ever told Vil they loved him. 

Only Rook. It was only ever Rook. 

Vil attention was dragged away from the wall when he heard the door open behind him, Rook walking in with a trey of tea, which he promptly dropped when he seen the exposed wall, the china shattering all over the carpeted floor. “I-I can explain.” Rook stuttered out, making quick strides over to Vil. 

Vil presses a kiss to Rooks forehead, instantly silencing the alpha’s nervous stuttering. Vil pressed another kiss, this time Rook’s lips, wrapping his arms around _his_ alpha’s shoulders, pulling him in close. Vil presses one final kiss to Rook’s scent gland, giving the sensitive skin a possessive nip. 

“My alpha.” Vil purred out, tugging Rook down onto the bed with him, biting into his hunters' mouth. 

_His alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im rly sorry this took so long :( i really hope u guys enjoyed this <3
> 
> also i plan on doing kinktober u can send me any twst ship and a kink on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah) and if im into it i'll write it since i didnt like any of the prompt lists out there lol. but dw i wont start working on my kinktober fics till im finished this one!!!! im committed!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just that thought, that Vil is as into this as he is has Rook’s dick throbbing painfully, another spurt of precum leaking straight into Vil’s open and waiting mouth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ratings has finally changed :3c

Rook’s hands automatically settled around Vil’s waist on reflex, his hands gripping onto the omega involuntarily, his mind still reeling trying to catch up with what just happened. It was hard to think though, with the eager way Vil was grinding down at him, biting kisses into the thin skin of his neck, murmuring quietly between each kiss _’my alpha'_. Rook couldn’t help himself in getting lost in the kiss, pushing Vil down into the mattress with just the weight of his own body, Vil so pliant in his arm, pressing a knee between the omega's slim thighs, taking delight in the way Vil whines so sweetly into the  hunters mouth at the teasing touch. 

Rook leans back to start tugging his own shirt off, school blazer already thrown in a ball behind him and half his dress shirt buttons undone when Vil grabs at the belt of his slacks, already buckling it open before looking up into the hunter's eyes, silently asking for permission. All Rook can do nod his head, mouth dry, still in disbelief that this is happening. That Vil is here with him, that Vil’s touching him like this, kissing him like this. It’s surreal, it feels like he’s in a dream if it wasn’t for the way his arm is still throbbing in pain from his injury. 

Vil makes quick work of his belt and then nimble fingers are reach for the button of his pants, thumbing them open. The omega wraps elegant fingers around Rook’s cock, giving it a light squeeze before he starts to jerk the alpha off, his strokes unhurried. Rook bites out a curse, his hips involuntarily snapping up to meet Vil’s teasing touch, fucking into his hand as best he could. It feels too good for just a  handjob , Rooks dick throbbing in his queens' hand, precum leaking out. Rook would be embarrassed about how hard he already is if he had any sense of shame left in him. 

“Tell me,” Vil asks softly between kisses, leaning down and nipping and licking at the span of Rook’s neck, leaving behind his own bite-marks, making his own claim on the alpha. “Did you touch yourself like this while looking at those photos of me? Did you jerk off imagining it was me?”

Rook just groans out in response, shameless trying to pull Vil in closer, tugging futilely at the models own shirt, desperately seeking out the omega's wet lips, hungry to taste that sweet mouth against his again. Vil just chuckles at Rook, finding his behavior amusing, thumbing at the head of the alphas dick, tightening his grip. Rook pants hot breaths into the crook of Vil’s neck, kissing and biting at whatever he can reach, letting himself be at Vil’s mercy, happy to surrender control to _his_ omega. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Vil teases, punctuating his words with a kiss. Their teeth clash together and the kiss is so messy and sloppy, the couple licking and biting into each other’s mouth, tasting  all they can of each other. Vil whines into the kiss, getting more spit everywhere and it would be gross if the omega didn’t manage to look so good, skin flushed a bright pink, lips swollen and slick with Rook’s spit, chest heaving with the effort of breathing. Rook could cum on the spot just from looking at Vil like this, know he’s so desperate like this because of _him_.

Vil pushes Rook down into the bed, leaning over him and presses wet, open mouthed kisses into the skin of the hunter's chest, making his way down till he reaches the alphas dick, breathing wetly against it. Vil sticks out his pink tongue, lapping at the head of Rook’s cock, licking up his precum like it’s a treat, eye’s thick lashes fluttering, eyes sliding shut and moaning against his dick. Rook bites down on his tongue _hard_ to stop himself from  cuming on the spot right then and there. 

Throughout the years Rook has had so many fantasies about Vil, has dreamed of this moment in so many different ways, so many times. All those lewd thoughts could never come close, his own imagination a pale imitation to just how _beautiful_ Vil looks with a mouthful of his cum, clearly getting off on it as much as Rook is. Just that thought, that Vil is as into this as he is has Rook’s dick throbbing painfully, another spurt of precum leaking straight into Vil’s open and waiting mouth. 

Vil curls his tongue around Rook’s hot dick, sucking as he takes in more of the alpha. He’s sloppy and inexperienced, clearly trying to hide that fact with how he enthusiastically takes in more and more of the alpha’s dick, Vil hollowing his cheeks and moaning around a mouthful of cock. Rook trills at the thought, that Jack had not taken all of Vils firsts away from him.

Vil starts to bob his head earnestly, sliding further and further down Rook’s dick, till he accidentally deepthroats him, the head of the alphas cock breaches his throat, choking on the alpha. Vil gags, spluttering on Rook’s dick, throat fluttering around him, eyes tearing up at the stretch and that’s the last push Rook needed and he’s cuming. The hunter pulls back, he doesn’t want to overwhelm Vil more than he has, spilling out against Vils swollen lips, watching stray droplets of cum that the omega couldn’t catch in his mouth paint his cheeks and chin. The alpha pulls back fully when he finally finishes cuming, eyes focused completely on the omega before him. 

Vil rests his against Rook’s muscular thigh, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Rook reverently strokes his hand against the omega’s cheek memorizing the sight. Vil looks wrecked, eyes dazed as he stares up at Rook, tears spilled over across flushed cheeks, mouth gaping open around desperate breaths, a thin strand of cum still clinging to his bruised lips, cheeks a mess with Rooks cum. 

The alpha dips his finger into the cum, gathering as much as he can on his index finger before sliding it into Vil’s open mouth, feeding the omega even more of his cum. Vil licks his fingers clean, eyes sliding shut and moaning around the digit, greedily suckling in as much as he can. The couple continue to do this  til the omegas face is clean, his cheeks flushed a darker red, eyes dark and pupils dilated in pleasure. 

_”My_ _omega.”_ Rook growls, pulling Vil back up into his arms, sloppily licking into the omega’s mouth, desperate to taste himself on Vil’s tongue, pushing the omega down into the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing blowjobs idk how i somehow always end up writing them tho lol. if u enjoy pls dont hesitate in leaving a comment, it really does encourage me <3
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> and leave me a prompt for kinktober on[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
